1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for use in ink/toner cartridge compensation in an attempt to better balance the ink/toner usage of the cartridge.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior to the present invention, as set forth in general terms above and more specifically below, it is known, to employ ink level sensing for inkjet printers. Exemplary prior art utilizes ink drop counting to measure the ink level of the cartridge. However, there is no determination of which ink color was depleted first, if a multi-color ink cartridge is used. Consequently, a more advantageous system, then, would be provided if such a determination of which ink/toner color was completed first could be made.
It is also known, in the replaceable ink container art, to employ a memory chip that is associated with the ink container. Until now, these memory chips were used to store operating parameters about the ink container such as the number of ink drops emitted, the print mode, the age of the ink container, print job assurance, and the like. However, there was no determination of which ink color was depleted first and how to compensate for this ink color depletion. Therefore, a further advantageous system, then, would be provided if a memory device would be employed that determined which ink/toner color was depleted first and how to compensate for this ink/toner color depletion.
It is apparent from the above that there exists a need in the art for a printing system that was capable of determining which ink/toner color was depleted first and to be able to compensate for that color depletion. It is a purpose of this invention to fulfill this and other needs in the art in a manner more apparent to the skilled artisan once given the following disclosure.